Fluff, Fluff, and more Fluff
by IStillHopeForSophex
Summary: These are the fluffiest things in the world! Read chapter one for details on the war- did I say war? I mean contest.
1. Chapter 1

So, in a completely random turn of events, I'm going to write something new not on the poll!

Okay, so the plan is I am going to have special stories for each ship.

1\. A sokeefe story

2\. A sofitz story

3\. A sophex story

4\. A sotam story

SOKEEFE FANS! IF YOU WANT THE FLUFFIEST SOKEEFE YOU'VE EVER SEEN, VOTE FOR 1!

SOFITZ FANS! IF YOU WANT THE FLUFFIEST SOFITZ YOU'VE EVER SEEN, VOTE FOR 2!

SOPHEX FANS! (The spotlight swivels onto a small group hidden away) IF YOU WANT THE FLUFFIEST SOPHEX YOU'VE EVER SEEN, VOTE FOR 3!

SOTAM FANS! IF YOU WANT THE FLUFFIEST SOTAM YOU'VE EVER SEEN, VOTE FOR 4!

IF YOU COMMENT IN FAVOR OF YOUR TEAM, YOUR TEAM GETS A BONUS! GUEST REVIEWS COUNT! THE COUNTDOWN BEGINS NOW!

GT: I don't want to do this.

Me: Come on!

GT: Fine.

Me: (sings) The final countdown!

GT:(plays wicked guitar solo)

Me: That's really good!

GT: I want to sing! I was born to sing opera!

Me: Fine.

GT: (sings)

Glass: (breaks)

Me: Gt, you made glass break! Sorry about that glass.

Glass: It's cool.

ME: THE WAR OF THE SHIPS BEGINS NOW!

GT: War?

Me: YES, WAR. VIVA LA SOPHEX!

GT: That's probably not going to happen.

Me: Oh, Stina!

Stina: Yes?

GT:(quickly) Sophex will happen!

Me: That's better.


	2. Chapter 2

To the tune of "The greatest showman" (Yes, my song parodies are back!)

Crowd: (Woaaaah!)

Shippers and friends, this is the moment you've been waited for.

Crowd: (Woaaaah!)

You've been checking the list, been waging a shipping war.

Crowd: (Woaaaah!)

Buried in my head is a story I can't ignore.

Super fluffy, full of sokeefe.

And the real world was left behind.

Don't fight it if you don't ship it cause it's still good,

It's a magical moment, it will never end,

It's fluffy, it's romantic, it'll blow your mind,

It's good, it's evil depending on your viewpoint,

It will unite, divide, and cause general sobbing

It will break almost every shipper who reads it.

All that you know.

That's right, it's the sokeefe fic!

The one to end all fics in all time!

Where the shippers are roaming the night!

Impossible comes true, it's taking over you.

Oh, this is the greatest fic!

I wrote it up, it won't go down.

Because that's somewhat impossible!

Watching it come true, it's taking over you.

Oh, this is the greatest fic!

* * *

Words cannot do this story justice. Let me tell you how I got over my writer's block and wrote this thing.

So, I was stumped.

I essentially got over it by waiting. And spending a copious amount of time in the cemetech forums.

My "research" was reading a copious amount of sokeefe/phex/fitz fanfics and gravity falls comics. The last part required several safesearch image filters.

I put in a gravity falls reference in here. No one will probably find it.

Since I won't be updating this for a long while, here's a coded code cake with layers with facts about the story.

Clue:Atbash

Xlwv ozbvi 1: Gsv Tizergb Uzooh vzhgvi vtt rh gsv ertvmviv pvb gl gsv mvcg ozbvi.

Uusv chzvt 2: Lseqv fp klr zpic sj ptvyd. Luew Lhfhcbe ad pjj. Kxqo jifdo 3: Zoolwp yd anwvut prtpgohcz.

The way I came up with this story was a lot like a recipe. Here's how it went.

1\. Gather your ingredients. You will need them.

2\. Prepare the brain to at least 5 leaps of writing genius. Turn the writing skill dial up to the very top, at "Your own original writing" (Note: This might not be at the top for some people. If so, turn it one down to J.K. Rowling. If that isn't an option, give up and turn it to Homer Simpson.)

3\. Pour in 3/4 cup of an undeniable, perfect ship. (Make sure to use the Agents of S.H.E.I.L.D.: Fitz-Simmons brand).

4\. Add one easter egg, and stir till it turns glittery.

5\. Add a rejected-but-incredibly genius plot, that didn't make sense for the story at the time, from one of your original stories (wanderling), mixed in with your creativity, and Gravity Falls baking powder.

6\. Stuff in brain, and let it bake. Note: If it gets clogged up from writers block, take it out and let it cool.

7\. Once done, clean it up and serve it to your fans/shippers/future murderers with a side of funny intro.

Don't blame me if you die from this/don't find it good. Blame GT.

GT: Hey!

It is time.

* * *

_Keefe_

* * *

Keefe was getting sick of this.

He wasn't supposed to be this patient.

It was his nature.

He mentally slapped himself. _Think about it! When have you ever waited for anything?_

He wasn't the type of person who would do that.

How could he had been so stupid?

He mentally braced himself for the task he was about to take on.

It didn't matter whether he died or not. He needed to do this _now. _

* * *

_Sophie_

* * *

Sophie had never seen an empath twitch so much before, and she didn't think she wanted to see it more.

She'd also never think she would feel bad for Oralie, but this was a special case.

Currently, the council was trying to comfort Oralie, who was sitting down, twitching, unable to say a word.

Sophie tried to remember how she got into this situation willingly.

It all started yesterday, when she had just opened the cache with Oralie.

_Sophie stared into the cache, glittering with its one lone secret. She now realized how powerful it truly was, now that she knew what was in there._

_Oralie looked as shocked as she did. "For all the things they could have used a powerful empath for, I wouldn't have imagined that."_

_Sophie stared deeper into the lone star. "Oralie, the amplifier. It was activated by memory, wasn't it? "_

_"Why, yes, I suppose so."_

_When Sophie looked back on the moment, the next actions made by her were probably among some of the most regrettable of her life._

_"Do you think you could try activating it?"_

_"I don't know about that-"_

_But then Oralie looked into Sophie's eyes, and saw her daughter. The one she abandoned, and casted away._

_Guilt overwhelmed her, and she succumbed._

_"Maybe it would be worth a shot."_

_As Oralie closed her eyes and searched for the recently uncovered memory, she started to glow faintly._

_Sophie looked concerned. "Oralie? You're glowing-"_

_But it was too late. The trigger activated, and Oralie fell to the ground, twitching, unable to say another word._

Sophie felt terrible. If it wasn't for her, Oralie wouldn't be in this state.

Councillor Emery finished his delve into Oralie's mind. He looked relieved.

"The good news is that her mind isn't broken. It's perfectly fine."

Everybody breathed a collective sigh of relief.

"The bad news is that we don't know what's wrong. As far as I can tell, we would need another powerful empath to tell us what's going on."

The doors swung open, to reveal Lord Cassius. "Well, I might be able to help with that."

Emery looked surprised. "Cassius! Why-"

"No time for formalities, Emery. She's been sending out distress waves nonstop."

Councillor Emery sputtered. "Well, not to be rude, but-"

"Why would I help her? Well, Emery, despite some common misconceptions, I am not evil incarnate. I will help, not harm, unlike most of your actions in the past." With that sentence, he pushed him out of the way and strode towards Oralie.

This was the only time Sophie had ever seen the entire council rendered entirely speechless, just standing there, in total shock.

Lord Cassius strode with a purpose in his step, like he knew something they didn't.

As soon as he got within a couple feet of Oralie, he stopped.

An expression flashed across his face. Pride, maybe? He turned around and addressed the still shell-shocked council.

"Well, Oralie here will be perfectly fine. It's my son that's sending out these signals."

* * *

As soon as she heard those words, Sophie, plus Lord Cassius ran as fast as they could towards the Leapmaster, but she was stopped by a wheezing Councillor Emery.

"Stop! We need to discuss this! This is not proper protocol-"

But he was stopped mid-sentence when Bronte closed his eyes, focused, and Emery immediately fell asleep.

Sophie stared at him in shock. "How did you do that?"

"I decided to take a page out of your book, and I learned how to inflict fatigue on people. Now, go! Quickly!"

Not hesitating another second, she quickly lept away to Foxfire.

* * *

_Keefe_

* * *

Keefe sensed a jumbled set of emotions, which could only mean one thing.

_Foster._

He could hear her talking with Elwin as well, and she seemed disappointed.

"But Elwin, he was sending out signals-"

"I'm sorry, but he hasn't even twitched. Same as always."

He could hear Sophie coming closer. It was time.

"Well, I guess I have to go-"

Keefe immediately grasped Sophie's hand, and pulled her into his dream.

* * *

_Sophie_

* * *

Sophie rubbed her eyes and looked around. She was currently in Candleshade, but that couldn't be right. She was just in-

"Sorry about the signals, Foster, but I'm glad you made it."

Sophie turned around and saw none other than Keefe, hair in perfect condition, and eyes sparkling.

"K-k-k-keefe?"

She spotted a portrait of Lord Cassius being thrown off a cliff, and ran towards him.

"Keefe! It's really you!"

She crushed him in a bear hug. "Whoa, Foster. Don't break my ribs for the sixth time."

She let go. "Keefe, you have a lot of explaining to do."

"Well, then, let's sit down." Keefe snapped his fingers, and two comfortable chairs suddenly appeared.

Sophie stared in shock. "Wha- How-"

"I'll explain."

* * *

Keefe cleared his throat, and began to speak. "First of all, this isn't the real world."

"This is a world between worlds, a place where anything is possible, and nothing exists, but everything exists. It's a place that is only accessible by consciousness, and defies the laws of science. It's referred to as the Dreamscape."

"When I first went into my coma, I was transported right into the so-called "Badlands"." He gestured out the window, where Sophie could see a convulsing area, that seemed to change shape and color every second.

"I managed to figure out how to get out, and I made myself at home. In the Dreamscape, anything is possible. For instance, behold, the Ali-Gorgodon!"

A gorgodon with an alicorn's horn suddenly appeared, and it roared. Keefe snapped his fingers and it disappeared.

Sophie processed all of this. "This is all incredible, but why didn't you just wake up? We all missed you!"

Keefe looked like he'd been waiting for her to ask this question. "Well, I can't wake up, as far as I can tell. It took a good while for me to figure out how to raise my hand and bring people in."

Sophie looked excited. "Maybe I can help with figuring that out! I can help you wake up! I can-"

Keefe looked uncomfortable. "Well, yes, but that isn't exactly why I brought you in."

"Well, why did you bring me in?"

Keefe looked the most nervous she had ever seen him. He sighed, and steeled himself.

"There's a chance I might never wake up again. And, there's always been one thing I've always wanted to do, and if I spend the rest of my life in here, I have to know the answer."

* * *

_Keefe_

* * *

Keefe stood up, and the chairs disappeared.

_Okay, Keefe. You're really going to do this. Get it out._

Keefe took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and said it.

"Sophie, I have a crush on you."

* * *

_Sophie_

* * *

Sophie didn't think she heard him right. Of all the shocking things she had heard today, this shocked her the most.

Keefe was rambling. "I know, I never had a chance, but I just needed to-"

Before Keefe could say any more, Sophie ran up to him. "To be honest, I don't really know what's come over me, but I need to do this too." She pulled him into an embrace and kissed him.

And then they were kissing. Their lips locked, and Keefe looked surprised, but he didn't protest.

They just stood there, kissing, trapped in each other's embrace. Even though they were probably standing there for an hour, to Sophie, it felt like a minute. Eventually, she pulled away, and they just stood there, staring at each other. Keefe was the first to break the silence.

"Well, I now have the honor of being your second kiss, Foster. Tell me, did I beat Dex?"

Sophie burst out laughing. "Oh, no way. Dex has the most romantic kiss in the world," she joked.

Keefe grinned. "Is that a challenge?"

"Well, was it better than you kissing Biana?"

Keefe pretended to think about it. "Hmm... Biana's skin has the texture of kelpie skin, so a very close tie. I may need another try to narrow it down."

This time, he kissed her first.

* * *

The next few days went by in a blur. They went on a date on top of a gorgodon, went in a petting zoo full of the fluffiest animals Sophie had ever seen, and so much more. Anything they wanted, they could have, and it was amazing.

After jousting with giant imps, Sophie decided enough was enough. This was fun, but she needed to get back to the real world. She confronted Keefe, who was busy drawing his latest masterpiece, dubbed _Lord Snooty Meets The Wrath Of Glitter Butt. _

"Keefe, we need to go back. I've had a lot of good times here, but I miss reality."

Keefe looked up from his painting. "Foster, why would you miss reality? In reality, there's no Ali-gorgodons!"

"I think we'll survive. Now, how do we get out of here?"

"I don't know, and frankly I don't care."

"We need to go back! What about Fitz and Dex? You know how much it would devastate them if you never woke up.

Keefe grinned. "Well, they don't need to feel that way, do they? Because they're right here." He snapped his fingers, and Dex and Fitz appeared. "See?"

Sophie rolled her eyes. "Keefe, dreamscape apparitions are not real people. Nothing in here is real."

Keefe's paintbrush clattered to the ground. He spoke in a deep and cold voice. 'What did you say?"

"I said nothing in here is real, Keefe. Snap out of it."

Keefe swiveled around. "You know, for a second I thought you said this nothing here is real." He stood up and started to walk towards her.

Sophie instinctively took a step backwards. "Whatever you think you're doing, it isn't funny. Stop it. Now."

Keefe continued walking towards her. "You know what, I'll think I'll just leave without you. Keefe, I'm not going to stay-

His eyes glowed a bright ice blue, and Fitz and Dex grabbed her arms. "Oh, I do think you'll stay with us, Sophie Elizabeth Foster. Maybe as our permanent houseguest. That has a much nicer ring to it than "prisoner", don't you think?"

* * *

IT GETS FLUFFIER!

To be continued...


End file.
